vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gandrayda
Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Varies with Shapeshifting Name: Gandrayda, Hunter Gandrayda, Mistress Gandrayda by the Space Pirates. Origin: Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Biomorph, Corrupted hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics (Is arguably more acrobatic than even Samus herself, with it being actively implemented to her fighting style), minor Light Manipulation (Leaves trails of light upon moving), Electricity Manipulation (Release bolts of electricity upon transforming, capable of firing balls of lightning and shockwaves as well), Stealth Mastery (Described as a stealthy hunter despite her combat potential, managed to hide among pirates and kill the weaker ones without them noticing), Technology Manipulation (Shown opening the roof of the elevator room by merely clunching her fist), Regeneration (High-Mid) and possibly some form of Immortality (Type 2; survives having her brains destroyed as Berserker-G, despite that normally killing the creature), Resurrection (Can come back after preforming a suicide run as Swarmbot-G, but it seems the resurrection is limited to her transformations), Invisibility and Homing Attack (According to the Federation, she can turn herself invisible and rlease disc-like energy attacks), Shapeshifting (As a Bio-morph, she has the potent ability to transform into other beings with their attributes and abilities), Phazon Manipulation (Can be used to access Hypermode, which grants Invulnerability, Statistics Amplification, and a degree of Regeneration seemingly vary, but should be at least Mid-Low when in Phazon), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (As someone who survived being shot by Dark Samus's latent Phazon, she should have much higher resistance to radiation than someone like a Space Pirate who dies upon mere contact) and Acid Manipulation (Completely unaffected by the acidic rain of the Space Pirate Homeworld) Attack Potency: Unknown (Battles a 50% Corrupted PED Samus Aran and damages her with her ordinary state as well as her transformations). Varies (When she transforms into someone, she is usually superior to its original state. After being corrupted with Phazon, her logs suggest the scale of the augmentation has grown larger. For examples, check feats) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of outgunning fellow Space Pirates and fighting Samus Aran one-on-one.) Lifting Strength: Unknown normally, At least Class K as Ghor-G and Samus-G (Should be comparable to base Corrupted Ghor, who lifted up Samus' Gunship and threw it around) Striking Strength: Unknown (Capable of ignoring Samus with her physical strikes alone, but as Samus in this point is relatively unknown in terms of durability, so is Gandrayda) Durability: Unknown Stamina: Superhuman (Continously moves throughout her fight with Samus, survives attacks in her various transformations that would normally kill the creature that she transforms into) Range: Melee range normally, up to a few meters with Electricity Manipulation and tens of meters with Technology Manipulation. Melee Range to Extended Melee Range physically depending on the transformation, several meters up to Stellar range depending on the transformation as well. Standard Equipment: PED Suit, Cloaking Device, whatever she transforms into. Intelligence: Gifted (Considered a valuable bounty hunter for the Federation, an expert in stealth operations and almost even tricking Samus into believing her innocent act) Feats: * Shapeshifting: ** Upon transforming into a Space Pirate, she one-shot several other pirates near her due to the strength boost of her transformations. ** Managed to defeat high-level Space Pirates while in the form of the standard Galactic Federation Marines. ** Fought a 50% Corrupted Samus Aran while taking the form of her regular Varia Suit self. *** It was also shown that her shape-shifting affects the abilities of the copy, as Samus-G would fire off a massive beam attack not previously seen in the series. ** She can use her standard techniques ontop of her copies' abilties, as shown when she electrified Rundas-G's ice. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shapeshifting: Gandrayda has the ability to shape-shift into any character she's seen previously, as well as use their abilities. Given her experience as a bounty hunter, this is probably far larger. ** List of possible Transformations: *** Samus Aran-G (Varia Suit, later on transforms into a 50% Corrupted PED Suit Samus as well). *** Rundas-G *** Ghor-G *** Space Pirates-G, including Berserker Knight (Berserker-G), Pirate Milita-G, and Aerotrooper-G. *** Swarmbot-G (Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Duplication, Flight, Small Size. Energy Projection) *** NZG41 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier Category:Acrobats Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Metroid Category:Nintendo Category:Characters